Dazzling
by dawnlightmarie
Summary: Few days of peace for Forks but how long will it last? How long before the next predators come to take away Bella's life? How long... before she herself loses her human nature?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining again. The soft patter drilled comfortingly on the window panes, making my eyes droop a little. Another day ticked off from my human existence. I was going to miss Forks, I realised, even the rain it had become almost a routine to hear the rain falling almost everyday. I had become attuned to it, so much that I was going to miss it.

I sighed and picked up the laundry. Charlie was out again, fishing with Billy. Immediately, I tried to think about something else, but it was too late. Jacob. I paused at the kitchen door. Since the day I left him, he has disappeared, my Jacob, he had left me. Suddenly my vision blurred, quickly I brushed my eyes with my sleeves. I wasn't going to start the waterworks again. Sniffling slightly, I continued with the housework. Something that needed my constant attention will stop these thoughts from swarming my mind.

"Bella, you need a hand?" I looked up and smiled.

"It's OK, Esme. I can do this," I replied, hoping that my voice was now even. The beautiful figure in front of me smiled warmly back.

"You really should give me something to do. It's almost worrying how you do compared to what I do usually at home."

"Charlie is not the best at finding the dirty places in the house. He usually overlooks them," Esme's singing laugh filled my small house then she nodded and walked into the living room, sitting down on the worn down sofa. I cringed. They really do make everything so dull and grey.

The day passed on, slowly. As I looked at the clock for the hundredth time, it was nearly three in the afternoon. I started to jitter a little, Esme noted my agitation and smiled.

"He'll be here soon, Bella."

"I know, just that I-" and I paused. Why wasn't my stupidity as bad as my balance?

"Just that you feel that time is moving so slowly that you swear it's going backwards?" I stared at her perfect pearl white face. Esme chuckled at my reaction.

"I know how you feel, my dear. Waiting for Carlisle is almost as excruciating in some ways especially during the weekend," I blinked. And I thought that only obsessive humans feel that way. Esme seemed to have read my mind.

"We've all been human once in our endless lifetime dear," she replied gently to my thoughts. I felt idiotic again. If only I could be that perfect, a fitting match to my Edward. My heart raced a little, mine, all mine...

Then everything was black. I started, something cold was pressing over my eyes and felt a cool rush of air against my neck. My breath jumped out of its normal rhythm as I inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent that has suddenly surrounded me.

"Hello, sweetheart," a beautifully deep voice whispered next to my ear, sending a violent shiver down me. I tried to even up my breathing again as my heart jumped to my throat with excitement, my chest filled with fulfilment.

"Let me guess, could it be someone with their name beginning with E?" I said shakily, lifting my hands to his. His laugh filled my ears and I felt his cold touch lift from my eyes and onto my neck. I felt him inhale.

"Correct, two more guesses," I let my hands fall to my side as his lips touched the left side of my neck. Blood was now rushing through me. I decided, with difficulty, to play along.

"Does his surname begin with C?" his lips left my neck then I felt myself being locked into a pair of iron strong arms. He pulled me backwards, his face buried in my hair.

"Mmmm, definitely," this waiting was killing me, I spun round just as I completed my last guess.

"Is his name Edward Cullen?" my face was now inches from his. Edward pulled that unforgettable crooked smile to his lips. I felt my mind swim a little. _Breathe, Bella, breathe!_

"Indeed it is," before I could even breathe, I felt my lips being brushed by his. Electricity ran through me and it took every effort not to respond violently as I wished. Oh if only I was like him. Just as I was about to hyperventilate, he pulled away gently guessing that I would collapse any second. I was known for my record of holding my breath.

"I'd rather you didn't do that with everyone in the room, Edward," I turned my head reluctantly, away from Edward's beautiful face. Alice sat on the sofa, her arms folded in mock disapproval. Jasper gracefully stood by Alice's side while Carlisle drew level with Esme who was behind Rosalie and Emmett. I blushed and felt Edward's arm tighten around mine, possessively.

"You and Jasper are no better," Edward retorted teasingly as Alice raised an eyebrow. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Glories of young love, eh Rose?" Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm playfully pulling a mocking frown on her lovely face.

"And you're saying we're not in the prime of our relationship?" the room was filled with a chorus of heavenly laughter, disrupted of course by mine, standing out like a sore thumb among these gods and goddesses. I felt insignificant, so much more with all of them.

"Let's leave Edward and Bella to their own plans shall we, now?" Carlisle interrupted solemnly after a few moments. The others nodded and were gone in a flash, leaving the room almost empty. I felt the coldness wrap around me closely again.

"I've missed you, Bella," even such simple words sent my heart beating madly in my chest.

"I've missed you more," I felt Edward shake his head.

"No way."

"Want a bet?"

"We'll never know."

"No, you're right my brain's on AM remember?" Edward chuckled then swept me off my feet. There's no way I would ever complain about him doing that again.

"Let's go to our meadow, it's stopped raining now."

"I'm all yours," he grinned slyly.

"You always have been," then we were running, through the forest of Forks. I didn't dare close my eyes. I might as well get used to the motion now since I was going to run like this for the rest of my existence soon. We glided, noiselessly through the trees weaving gracefully in and out. If only I could do that now. I envisioned myself running alongside Edward, elegant and quick.

I was only jolted out of my daydream when the wind suddenly stopped blowing around me. He knelt down to the grass, me still in his arms. He cradled me against his chest, breathing in and out sending wafts of his delicious scent through me.

"I swear hunting makes you even more irresistible," I choked out eventually. His musical laugh shook through his marble-like chest into me.

"That depends on how you define irresistible," I pushed myself into an upright position, still in his lap.

"It's along the lines of looking gorgeous, smelling delicious and just being... perfect."

"I can say the same about you, but the smelling bit is probably a hundred times stronger," his white teeth flashed in the afternoon light, his golden eyes twinkling with animation. I sighed.

"I wish we could be like this forever," his eyes dimmed slightly as his face grew sombre.

"We can, can't we?" he asked slowly.

"I just wish it was sooner," his body stiffened slightly. Damn, wrong words again.

"It can be sooner if you want-"

"The conditions, Edward."

"Not if it's going to affect your sanity to keep everyone satisfied except yourself."

"I am happy as long as you're here," I said with conviction. When I'm rarely alone I still cringe at my desires, unable to grasp my desperation for such craving. Was it spur of the moment? Edward shook his head.

"I said myself, forget it and do it your way since my way never works."

"No. Don't change my mind, please. You know how persuasive you are," the smile was back.

"Am I? I guess that goes for my dazzling ability too."

"Uh huh, of course," he laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Bella, sometimes I wonder how I lived through those centuries without your absurd-" he suddenly froze, his face rigid with concentration. Excruciating moments passed before he finally returned to the present.

"W-what is it?" I asked quietly. His deep golden eyes stared into mine, his face lined deep with a mixed emotion of anger, shock and little of despair.

"Them," a lump began to form at my throat.

"W-who?" I was afraid to ask, no one in this world would worry Edward like that except...

"The Volturi."


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the name fell from his lips, we took off back through the woods. My fears had been confirmed. They were coming and with purpose, they were coming for me. Edward's grip on me tightened considerably, as if I was going to be ripped away from him again, yes, again.

His breathing was a little strangled, his golden gaze staring ahead but I knew they were far away. They were seeing what Alice was seeing, a possible future. I tensed up waiting for the potential verdict.

"Fast... too fast," I stared up into Edward's face as he muttered but he ignored my reaction.

"Split up, outside Seattle...?" I listened silently, noting any extreme changes in his expression and voice. Nothing dramatic so far...

"Here... Forks... ABOVE!" next second, we were hurtling towards the ground. A secure iron cage formed around my body as we hit the forest floor. I looked up, dazed from the fall. Edward's mesmerising golden eyes pierced mine. We stared at each other, shock mirroring our faces. He fell. He had just fell, from running.

"Bella, are you OK?" he managed to say, the initial surprise still lingering. I nodded gingerly then weighed my words in my mind.

"What... happened?" he continued to look at me. I felt myself being submerged into his deep look.

"Alice, they just- I-," I blinked dumbly. He had never stammered like this before and I waited for the worst. Nothing ever goes right around me, never. I was a walking disaster for them, I was killing them, slaughtering my once perfect Edward Cullen. I took his face in my hands. For the first time, I was comforting him. For the first time, I'm feeling vulnerable for him, my indestructible Edward.

"Slow down, Edward, slow down," I tried with everything to put on the most soothing voice I could muster, a voice that was struggling to match Alice's. It seemed to have worked. His crazed eyes began to calm. He turned his face so that his lips touched the palm of my left hand. Slowly, he inhaled my scent then turned to face me again.

"They've been taken. Just as Alice was seeing the future, Jane and Alec ambushed them," everything stopped. My breathing, my heart, time itself, halted to drive hell into reality. My hands began to shake. Edward's hands covered mine, coldness rushing through my body. I shivered. No, they can't have. But a small voice in my head slashed away all my hope. They've gone, because of me. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, gone because of my silly reluctance to hold the conditions. A memory of Caius's satisfied yet terrifying look penetrated my mind. It was happening too fast. It can't be, why now? Will peace and I ever merge into one? Or is it really that impossible?

"Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie weren't there though and- Bella, breathe," I didn't. I couldn't. Taking his hands from mine, he shook me gently. My nails dug into my clenched fists. This was real, I can feel pain. Too much pain.

"Bella, it's fine. Please, they'll be fine trust me-"

"They're not. Aro's desires to have Alice join them. And Jasper, his ability will send Aro to his Heaven... They're taken, Edward. They've been taken, no kidnapped!" I yelled hysterically, my voice echoing shrilly through the forest. His long fingers brushed my lips, attempting to hush me but I turned away out of his reach. His beautifully framed face was lined with agony.

"Because of me, Edward! You're right, I'll be the death of you. Not just you, your family too! How can you bear it? I'm your personal nightmare, your hell! Come to destroy you! I'm going to kill you all!" I backed away from him. I'm going to destroy them all... destroy them... all. Edward stood up swiftly, taking three strides towards me. I continued to back away, afraid of losing him but more terrified of ruining him any further. They can't be stopped and neither can I, so if I just go to them. I stood still at my thought. Suddenly, everything became crystal clear, cool in my mind. He stopped too, just arm's length away from me.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" the suspicion edged in his voice broke me from my trail of thought. I looked up, serenely.

"I'm thinking about Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie," I said forcing down rising hysteria that arose from my plan. I was going to be the sacrificed lamb, for my courageous lion I would do anything. Edward scrutinised my expression but he sought out nothing.

"And?" he asked, deathly quiet. I looked away from him then tilted my head skywards.

"I'm thinking whether I should go to them or not," I whispered quietly.

"Meaning?"

"We should go and see if they're alright," I said finally looking deep into Edward's eyes. He nodded but his expression was guarded. He knew I was planning something, there's no way I could hide that.

"You're right," he paused his gaze never leaving mine, "Would you let me carry you again?"

Just then I'd realised how apart we were. Was it going to be like this from now on? Must I stay away to keep him and his family safe? It hit me then. This must have been Edward's torment in those early days of our encounter. I nodded.

"Of course," I whispered gently. I heard a sigh of relief and felt passion wash over me. He wanted me, just as I did all those months ago.

"You're not scared that I would trip again?" humour cannot hide all traces of anxiety. I mustered a smile. _No suspicions Bella, none._

"Reserve the klutz's stuff to me," the guard was still there in his perfect face but it's the best I could do. Taking a few long steps, Edward gently picked me up. I snuggled into his chest, breathing deeply maybe for the last time. They were coming for me and I wasn't going to resist. For them and my Edward. Damn, the pipes were about to burst. Quickly, I forced my tears back. Crying in the middle of a vampire flight cannot be more painful.

"They're fine Bella. They haven't been touched, just restrained to confined places," Edward whispered, the sound of his voice vibrating through my entire body. I didn't reply keeping still at his cold hard chest. Silence then stretched between us, with only the wind rushing noisily in my ears threatening to burst them.

The sun was beginning to drop over now, casting long shadows on the forest floor. Edward lowered me to the ground at the edge of the woods. I rushed towards the familiar house. _Last time, last time. _As I burst into the front door, three faces immediately looked up but only one caught my attention entirely. I knew, heart plummeting further, that I was facing the wrath of Hera.

"Isabella," the cold voice rang out chilling me inside outwards. Suddenly she was up close with millimetres to spare.

Then, chaos took over.


End file.
